Power Rangers iCarly Storm
by Best Writer Around
Summary: The iCarly team turn into a past ranger crew which help them defeat Lothor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: A Storm Begins pt I

"If I said it once, I said it a million times I don't want any pizza" said Sam on her last nerve

"But just try it" said T-Bo

After he said that Sam took one of the pizzas and shoved it in T-Bo's mouth

"Sam!" cried Carly

Suddenly all of the power went out

"Man" said T-Bo

"I am the new Lothor; I am bigger, brighter, and better than ever"

"I'm officially freaking out!" exclaimed Freddie

"Let's get out of here" said Carly

As there running out of the smoothie shop lightning strikes them in the head making the feel a new power

Then more lightning comes giving then things on their risk

That's when they automatically morph into the Ninja Storm Rangers

"Cool" said the new red ranger

"Yes" said the new blue ranger

"Yellow!" said the new yellow ranger

"Now what do we do?"

**The Ranger got their new powers but don't know what to do with them. What will happen next?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: A Storm Begins pt I

"If I said it once, I said it a million times I don't want any pizza" said Sam on her last nerve

"But just try it" said T-Bo

After he said that Sam took one of the pizzas and shoved it in T-Bo's mouth

"Sam!" cried Carly

Suddenly all of the power went out

"Man" said T-Bo

"I am the new Lothor; I am bigger, brighter, and better than ever"

"I'm officially freaking out!" exclaimed Freddie

"Let's get out of here" said Carly

As there running out of the smoothie shop lightning strikes them in the head making the feel a new power

Then more lightning comes giving then things on their risk

That's when they automatically morph into the Ninja Storm Rangers

"Cool" said the new red ranger

"Yes" said the new blue ranger

"Yellow!" said the new yellow ranger

"Now what do we do?"

**The Ranger got their new powers but don't know what to do with them. What will happen next?!**

Chapter 2: A storm begins II

Then they suddenly they de- morphed and a mysterious voice

"PUT 2 FINGERS IN THE AIR AND SAY 'NINJA STORM RANGER FORM' " (FYI it was sensei!)

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Hiya

"Power of Air" said Freddie

"Power of Water" said Carly

"Power of Earth" said Sam

"Red Ranger Ready" said Freddie

"Blue Ranger Ready" said Carly

"Yellow Ranger Ready" said Sam

**This was short** **but I got threw it**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: A Storm Begins pt I

"If I said it once, I said it a million times I don't want any pizza" said Sam on her last nerve

"But just try it" said T-Bo

After he said that Sam took one of the pizzas and shoved it in T-Bo's mouth

"Sam!" cried Carly

Suddenly all of the power went out

"Man" said T-Bo

"I am the new Lothor; I am bigger, brighter, and better than ever"

"I'm officially freaking out!" exclaimed Freddie

"Let's get out of here" said Carly

As there running out of the smoothie shop lightning strikes them in the head making the feel a new power

Then more lightning comes giving then things on their risk

That's when they automatically morph into the Ninja Storm Rangers

"Cool" said the new red ranger

"Yes" said the new blue ranger

"Yellow!" said the new yellow ranger

"Now what do we do?"

**The Ranger got their new powers but don't know what to do with them. What will happen next?!**

Chapter 2: A storm begins II

Then they suddenly they de- morphed and a mysterious voice

"PUT 2 FINGERS IN THE AIR AND SAY 'NINJA STORM RANGER FORM' " (FYI it was sensei!)

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Hiya

"Power of Air" said Freddie

"Power of Water" said Carly

"Power of Earth" said Sam

"Red Ranger Ready" said Freddie

"Blue Ranger Ready" said Carly

"Yellow Ranger Ready" said Sam

**This was short** **but I got threw it**

"Jabiz i'm sending you to destroy the new rangers" said Lothor

"I'm on it" said Jabiz

"And take 500 ponnalocos, i can't stand kalzacks"

"As you wish master"

"Hello new rangers, first time and going to get destroyed"

"Not if we destroy you first" said Carly/Blue Ranger

They start fighting when two mysterious

"Guys it's us Spencer and Gibby!" said the Crimson Ranger/Spencer

"What" said Sam/Yellow Ranger

That's when they de-morphed just like the wind rangers

"What the heck just happend" said Gibson/Navy Ranger

Then they had a vision about Hunter and Blake

"Ready" said Crimson

"Ready" said Navy"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha" they said "Power of thunder!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: A Storm Begins pt I

"If I said it once, I said it a million times I don't want any pizza" said Sam on her last nerve

"But just try it" said T-Bo

After he said that Sam took one of the pizzas and shoved it in T-Bo's mouth

"Sam!" cried Carly

Suddenly all of the power went out

"Man" said T-Bo

"I am the new Lothor; I am bigger, brighter, and better than ever"

"I'm officially freaking out!" exclaimed Freddie

"Let's get out of here" said Carly

As there running out of the smoothie shop lightning strikes them in the head making the feel a new power

Then more lightning comes giving then things on their risk

That's when they automatically morph into the Ninja Storm Rangers

"Cool" said the new red ranger

"Yes" said the new blue ranger

"Yellow!" said the new yellow ranger

"Now what do we do?"

**The Ranger got their new powers but don't know what to do with them. What will happen next?!**

Chapter 2: A storm begins II

Then they suddenly they de- morphed and a mysterious voice

"PUT 2 FINGERS IN THE AIR AND SAY 'NINJA STORM RANGER FORM' " (FYI it was sensei!)

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Hiya

"Power of Air" said Freddie

"Power of Water" said Carly

"Power of Earth" said Sam

"Red Ranger Ready" said Freddie

"Blue Ranger Ready" said Carly

"Yellow Ranger Ready" said Sam

**This was short** **but I got threw it**

"Jabiz i'm sending you to destroy the new rangers" said Lothor

"I'm on it" said Jabiz

"And take 500 ponnalocos, i can't stand kalzacks"

"As you wish master"

"Hello new rangers, first time and going to get destroyed"

"Not if we destroy you first" said Carly/Blue Ranger

They start fighting when two mysterious

"Guys it's us Spencer and Gibby!" said the Crimson Ranger/Spencer

"What" said Sam/Yellow Ranger

That's when they de-morphed just like the wind rangers

"What the heck just happend" said Gibson/Navy Ranger

Then they had a vision about Hunter and Blake

"Ready" said Crimson

"Ready" said Navy"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha" they said "Power of thunder!"

**Chapter 4**

"Ready' said Spencer

"Ready" said Gibby

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form ha" This is my original Thunder strikes them setting a fire Causing their suits to come on

'Thunder Crimson" said Spencer

"Thunder Navy" said Gibby

Then they jump net to the wind rangers

And they all say 'Power Ranger Ninja Storm!"

**I know it wasn't to exited but i have lots of stories to work on**


End file.
